


A & B Fuck Me Please - C

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Choking, Choking on dick, Crixus is a bitch, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Barca and Auctus have some fun with Crixus.





	A & B Fuck Me Please - C

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys have been waiting for a chapter like this for a while! There will be something like this in the CBCB story but this is a one-shot all on its own! Thank you guys for your patience, support the comments, bunnies, summaries and kudos. They mean the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy!

"Hold still little man."  _Smack_.

"He's a squirmy little bastard isn't he?" A pained moan. 

Barca and Auctus laugh with each other as they situate Crixus between them. It was easy to do. His wrists were tied behind his back, and Auctus had on hand on the knot that kept them there, the other was massaging the closest ass cheek. Barca reaches over the Gaul and kisses his lover, teasingly biting his lip. The Grecian makes a face, but couldn't help but smirk. 

"Hold him steady. Else you could lose your cock." Auctus instructs. Barca rolls his eyes pulling his hips back. Crixus gasps and coughs, able to breathe properly for the first time in a few minutes. Auctus smiles approvingly at the amount of spit and drool glistening on the Beast's cock. Barca leans back looking down at Crixus with a grin. He keeps one hand tangled in the Gaul's long mess of hair, and has the other one wrapped around the end of rope they have on their rope leash. Barca pulls on the rope tightening the collar they placed on Crixus's neck again. The choking noise was well worth the glare from Auctus. 

"What?" He asks with a laugh, "You said my cock. Not yours." Barca teases winking at him. Auctus rolls his eyes giving Crixus's ass a quick spank. Crixus moans brokenly, as best as he could. 

"Just stop moving him while I ram into his tight little ass." Auctus snaps, having to line himself up once more. Crixus whimpers a little as he was breached. The puckered outer muscles, rejecting the fat cock-head as best as they could. The Gaul wonders if they prepared each other or if they did like they did him and decided against it. True to his word once, Auctus got the smallest amount of give he wasted no time in shoving his cock deep inside Crixus, down to the base. When Crixus shouts in pain, Barca takes his chance to slam back into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making his gag. 

Barca secures the rope around his arm so both hands could hold Crixus's skull, not hesitating to jerk his hips quickly. Crixus chokes and moans. He doesn't know if the back of his throat could bruise but damn did it feel like it was going to break. Auctus hums watching Barca for a second before snapping his own hips with all the force he could muster. Crixus was shoved forward and he was afraid that he might vomit with how far Barca's cock was shoved. Barca laughs his back smacking against the wall he was leaning on. Crixus breathes deeply through his nose, tears streaming down his face. The two of them have been building up to this for the past week. At first he had just thought they were teasing. Then Gannicus mentioned that Barca and Auctus had taken a shine to him. And after one conversation here he was. Bound in between the two of them and being treated like a common whore. 

And he was loving every second of it.

Auctus leans around, wrapping his calloused palm around Crixus's neglected cock. Barca licks his lips when Crixus whimpers. The two of them start a rhythm with his body. Rocking him back and forth at a painful pace. The collar around his neck was going to leave a mark, and the thought had Crixus leaking over Auctus's fingers. Barca curses under his breath pulling on the rope. Crixus could feel it digging into his skin. He wonders if he was going to bleed from it. Auctus pumps his cock in time with his hips slapping against the back of Crixus's thighs. The squelching noise his hole made was disgusting. If his face wasn't already red from exertion Crixus would be blushing from embarrassment. Neither of the other two seemed to mind. In fact Auctus was muttering in his native tongue. Barca's eyes roam across the Grecian as he arched his back, head tossed towards the ceiling. 

"Fuck, looking like that, you're going to make me cum." Barca murmurs rolling his hips. Crixus gags some more, his throat trying to swallow the excess spit without much success. "Fuck, Crixus!" He cries out looking down shocked. Crixus squeezes his eyes shut, his whole body was shaking. Never has he been so relieved to be on his knees.

"Go on and cum before me  _princess_ , prove that I'm the better fuck." Auctus challenges smacking Crixus's cheeks again, the flesh bouncing and rippling under his assault. Barca chuckles.

"Fucking cunt." He responds reaching up suddenly and slapping Auctus across the face. Much to his surprise Crixus feels Auctus's hips stutter as he was filled. The hot liquid a balm to his abused hole.

"That's cheating." Auctus accuses reaching back and slapping Barca right back. 

" _Fuuuuck_!" Barca sighs holding Crixus still. Crixus gags and coughs doing his best to lap and swallow down Barca's cum. He could feel some of it dribble down his chin, especially when Barca yanks his cock out. "Look at the good little dick sucker." Auctus pulls out spreading Crixus's cheeks watching his release seep out. 

"I told you he would be good. What do you think little man, did you enjoy yourself?" Crixus whimpers, pathetically thrusting into Auctus's fist. "Oh right," Crixus screams when Auctus twists his wrist and jerks faster than Crixus has ever thought possible. Less than two minutes and Crixus was spilling onto the stone floor. 

"Damn look at all that. Our little man was a pent up wasn't he?" Barca coos sitting back with a grin. Crixus nods lamely as Auctus pulls him up and starts untying him. 

"He did good. Maybe we will help him out some more tomorrow." Crixus gulps loudly but nods again.

"Agreed." He whispers hoarsely. 


End file.
